The Call
by misty23y
Summary: Joe has a "boys night out" and makes a phone call he later regrets. Loosely inspired by "The Call" by the Backstreet Boys. Cupcakes hurt, eventual Babe. A short little story, just having some fun. Fluffy little piece. Rating for language, situations, and some lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Thank you for letting us play.**

**Warning: adult language, adult situations, smut**

**The Call**

**Chapter 1**

**Joe's POV**

"Joe, are you ready for another shot?" Mooch asks me? We are at the newest, hottest club in Trenton, Mirage. We're here celebrating the end of a tough case, a case the Stephanie inadvertently helped me solve, though I will never give her the credit she deserves. As I was on my way home from work tonight, Mooch called saying that a bunch of the guys was going out to the club. He asked if I was in or out. Even though I planned to spend the night with Cupcake, I decided a night out with the guys was in order instead. I called Stephanie and told her that I was going out to dinner with the guys and to get some drinks. She then told me that she was helping Manoso tonight with a skip. Fuck me. That means she'll be dressed like a whore luring some clueless guy while he hits on her, touching her inappropriately. I truly deserve this night out.

"Sure, Mooch, I'll take another shot," I respond as I notice a hot little number walk past our table. She's 5'5", blonde hair, green eyes, and stacked. Her chest is at least a C or D cup. She's also young, my guess is twenty-two or twenty-three. Anyway, she's smoking hot. She catches my eye, smiling at me. I return the smile and know I have her hooked. However, I know Stephanie's waiting for me, so I decide its time to go. I can tap Stephanie tonight instead. Then I can tap her again in the morning, and all day tomorrow, as I'm off.

An hour and several drinks later, I was ready to go home. I was horny, needing my Cupcake to take care of my boys. As I was walking towards the door, I saw HER walking towards me.

"Hi sexy," she said, "I have an apartment nearby, do you want to come over?"

I know I should say no, I know I should walk away, but she's HOT! I mean, one night won't make a difference, especially since Cupcake is probably with Manoso right now.

"Sure, _Babe_, that sounds great. Give me a moment to tell my brother he needs to get a ride." I tell her, before walking away to call Steph. I want to make sure that she's not waiting for me. I'm sure she is with Manoso, but I need to cover my bases.

I dial her cellphone, and she picks up. Fuck!

_"Hello."_

"Listen, Cupcake, I'm sorry. I'm not going to be home for a while. Anthony is hammered, and I have to get him sobered up a bit before I take him home or Theresa's going to kick him out again. I don't want him in my house. Don't worry, I'm fine."

_"Joe, where are you? I'm at your house. You said you'd be home."_

"I'm sorry, Cupcake, but my battery is low. I gotta go. We're going to a place nearby. Later, Cupcake."

I hang up with her and walk over to the _Babe_ du jour.

"Hey, Babe, I'll follow you to your place. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Handsome, that's fine." She replies before kissing me, rubbing her body against mine. Yeah, it's gonna be good. I get into my car, and we drive a few blocks over to her apartment. She lives in a nice building on the outskirts of the Burg. The lobby is nice, and the elevator is new. We ride the elevator up, with our tongues down each other's throats. The elevator opens on the fourth floor, and we walk down the hall to her apartment. She opens her door; I find a nicely decorated apartment with a real couch in the living, a set of tables, and pictures on the wall. Not the pathetic mismatched furniture in Cupcake's death trap.

She closes her door, puts down her bag, then asks, "do you want some beer?"

"Sure, _Babe_, I'll take one."

We each take our beer to the couch where the make-out session begins. I start by kissing Babe's lips, her neck, moving down to her breasts that are peaking out of her low-cut top. I pull the top down along with her bra. Her breasts are magnificent. Nice and large, something I can worship. I suck her nipple, pebbling it. Then I move to her other breast, which is equally delicious. I pause to remove her top and her bra. I trail kisses down to her stomach. She sits up, taking off my shirt and kissing my chest.

"Let's move this party to my bedroom." She says.

I stand and pick her up throwing her over my shoulder, taking her to her room. I place her on the bed, removing my gun and cuffs, placing them on her nightstand after I toe off my shoes. While I'm undressing, she removes her skirt and panties. She is waxed and looks completely edible. I lean over her, continuing to kiss her body, even her folds. She doesn't taste as sweet as Cupcake, but I only need to get her ready so that I can stick my throbbing cock in her ass, then her pussy. But first, I need her to give me head.

I kiss her lower lips a little bit, then I start back up her body. She strokes my cock, then trails kisses down my chest. She reaches my cock with her mouth and starts to suck it. I place my hand on her head, holding her in place, ensuring that her mouth stays put when I spew. I have my first release then kiss her mouth again. I turn her around, squeezing her breasts and nipples with my hand while my cock hardens once again. I pause momentarily to ask her about a condom, and she provides me with a few. I put one on and ram my dick in her back door. She's enjoying it. It doesn't take me long for another release. Now, I'm ready to stick it inside her wet pussy. I lay her back down on her bed, then I assault her body with my mouth until I am hard enough to impale her. Once I am adequately hard, I stick my cock in her pussy, pounding her. It's fast and rough, and she takes everything I give. Finally, she orgasms and I follow her release. We kiss some more as she rolls over next me. I wait for her to fall asleep before carefully getting out of her bed. I take a quick shower to rinse her scent off me, redress and leave.

I walk out of her building towards my car when I hear someone say my name behind me. The person I hear is the last person I would expect to hear right now. I'm so fucked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Thank you for letting us play.**

**Warning: adult language, adult situations**

**Chapter 2**

**Stephanie's POV**

I'm in the bonds office, talking with Connie while she's writing me a check for the three skips I caught today. Suddenly, I feel the tingle on my neck as Ranger walks into the office.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Is he in?" Ranger asks, referring to Vinnie.

"Yeah, but Joyce is in there with him," Connie replies.

We all shudder at the thought of what they're doing in there. "Fuck. Babe, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" He asks me.

I follow him outside, where he guides me to our alley. I lean against the wall, as Ranger places his hands on either side of my face, pinning me to the wall. He looks me in the eye, then kisses me. When we break apart, he says, "Babe, I need you tonight for a distraction, if you're available."

I think for a moment. Joe and I are supposed to have dinner together. I'm planning on spending the night at his house. But, we have no solid plans. "I can do it. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 2300, I need you to dress for a girl's night out at the club. Not overly slutty tonight, Babe."

"Okay. That's 11:00 for us civilians, right?" I ask, trying to confirm the time.

"Yes, Babe. Now I have the joy of barging in on Joyce and Vinnie. Hopefully, they're done." I watch as Ranger seems a little scared. He kisses me once more before we head back into the office. I won't miss the potential showdown, so I make a point of looking through my new files, even though I know the skips well, as they are Mooner and Dougie.

"They still in there?" He asks Connie.

"Yup. It's been about four hours, so you should be safe." She replies.

Ranger shakes his head, walks over to Vinnie door, and pounds on it. "Vinnie, I know you're in there. I'm opening this door in sixty seconds. You both better be dressed."

"Don't count on it. Joyce will try to seduce you with her fake tits and bottle job hair." I say under my breath.

"Not a chance, Babe, not a chance," Ranger responds, looking directly at me. Connie fans herself.

"Ok Vinnie, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, I'm coming in." Ranger states before opening the door. I hear Joyce screech as Ranger enters the small office. We can't hear what is being said, but about a minute later, Joyce is pushed from Vinnie's office as her clothes are tossed out of the door. Once Joyce and her clothes are no longer in his office, the door closes. Meanwhile, Joyce is standing there, staring at us as she's dressing.

"What a waste," Joyce says. Connie takes her bait.

"What's a waste, Joyce?"

"Ranger is gay. It's such a waste that a man as perfect as him is gay."

"Why do you think that?" I ask, trying to control my laughter.

"Because he is the one and the only man ever to resist me. He must be gay. That's the only reason."

"No, it's not. The reason is that you are not attractive, a bitch, and a slut. I don't find women who pay for their bodies attractive. I prefer women who are created by God alone. Stephanie, Babe, are you ready?" Ranger asks me. I'm not sure why, but I follow along.

"Yes. I'm ready," I reply. I'm ready for Ranger in more than one way.

I get up, walk to the door. Once I pass Ranger, he places his hand on the small of my back, guiding me outside. When we get outside, I don't see my current POS car anywhere. "Where's my car?"

"In your lot. I had Hector pick it up and drive it back to your apartment. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to drive you home." He replies.

"No, no problem," I respond, as my phone starts ringing.

"Hello," I answer.

_"Hi, Cupcake. I'm sorry, but I need to cancel our plans for the night. Mooch, Anthony, and the guys are going out to dinner and then to that new club tonight. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go with them."_

"It's okay. Ranger asked me to help him with a skip tonight." I can almost hear Joe get angry.

_"Be careful, Cupcake. Come to my house tonight when you're done. My boys and I will be waiting for you."_

"Okay. Later." I answer before hanging up the phone. I sigh, contemplating my relationship with Joe.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Ranger asks.

"That was Joe. We were supposed to have dinner together and hang out tonight. He canceled to go out with the boys. He's going out to dinner then to some club. He never goes to clubs with me, but he'll go with his friends." I say, hurt evident in my voice.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight, on seven? I'd take you out for dinner, but we won't have the time." He asks.

"That sounds fine. Thank you, Ranger." I reply as he turns his car towards Haywood instead of my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Thank you for letting us play.**

**Warning: adult language, adult situations**

**Chapter 3**

**Ranger's POV**

I asked Stephanie to join me for dinner after I saw how hurt and disappointed she was when Joe dumped her to hang out with his friends. I realized, for the first time, that Morelli never takes Stephanie out a proper date. I know if I plan on making Stephanie mine, I would have to start by taking her out on a real date; dinner, dancing, and then, hopefully, my apartment. I don't even care if we make love or not, I want to hold Steph in my arms every night. I sleep more peacefully with her in my arms.

Stephanie looked in my closet, seeing that she had the perfect outfit here for the distraction, so after dinner, she retreated to my bathroom and bedroom to get ready. I did some work in my office for a while, before moving to the living room. I sit on the couch and open my book. It's a biography of Theodore Roosevelt. I started reading the presidents biographies in high school because my abuela wouldn't let me watch television. I started with Washington and through the years have read them in order. When I was in active service, I didn't have time to read, so I started again once I got Rangeman established. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't notice my Babe standing before me at first.

"How do I look?" She asked, clearly nervous.

I look at her slowly, from her head down to her toes and back up. Her curls are falling softly down her back with the side pinned up away from her face. She's wearing minimal makeup and did something to her eyes to make the blue pop even more. Steph is wearing a little black tank-style dress that hugs her curves, ending midway down her thigh. I see the hint of the top of her black thigh highs peeking out from her skirt. I can only imagine a garter belt on under that dress. Her shoes are a pair four-inch peep toe FMPs. I feel my pants getting tight.

"Babe, you look stunning," I tell her, meaning every word. I stand, stalk over to Stephanie, and gently kiss her, mindful of the work it took for her to look the way she does. I don't want to ruin her hair or makeup, yet. Maybe after we get our man, I can ruin her hard work. I walk over to the counter, grabbing her wire. I place it under her right breast, taping it secure while using the moment to fondle her nipple. I hear her whimper at my touch. I remove my hand, taking hers before we head to the garage. I open the door to my Turbo, helping Stephanie into the car. As she swings her legs inside, I see the clip from the garter. Damn it, I'm going to need a cold shower tonight. I adjust myself subtly before I enter the driver's side. Once we are in, I head to the club, the Mirage, where we will pick up one Matthew Christianson. He's wanted for money laundering, fraud, and grand larceny.

"Boss, we have a problem." I hear in my earpiece as we pull up to the club.

"Morelli is here. He's heading out of the club now, but his cousin Mooch and Anthony, along with their friends, are staying. This could be problematic for Bomber." Bobby continues.

Stephanie and I are both watching the entrance when I see Morelli exit the club. He has his phone out, calling someone. Then, I hear Steph's phone ring. She picks it up.

"Hello."

"Joe, where are you? I'm at your house. You said you'd be home."

Stephanie hangs up the phone, then stares out the window at Joe. She watches as he saunters over to some blonde chick, kissing her while she rubs her body against his. I see a tear fall down my Babe's face.

"Abort mission. We'll get Christianson another night." I say into my mic before turning it off. I reach in Steph's dress to remove her mic, double checking that it's still off.

"Are you okay, Babe?" I ask her.

"Follow them, Ranger. I need to know without a doubt." She responds.

I nod, following the cop at a safe distance, a little closer than I would under normal circumstances, but he is clearly thinking with his dick if he doesn't realize I'm tailing him. We watch them both exit their cars at her apartment building, watch them kiss and grind against each other before entering the building. About two minutes later, I see the light go on in one of the apartments. An hour and a half later, we see the light go off.

"Babe, if you're going to confront Morelli, put the wire back on. I don't trust him." I tell Steph.

Steph steps out of the car as we watch Morelli strut out of the building. She's leaning against my car with her arms crossed. As Joe walks towards his car with his back to us, I watch his body language change the moment Babe makes her presence known. I see the moment when Morelli realizes he's busted, I decide to let Stephanie do what she needs to do, staying in my car unless I think she's going to get hurt. Let the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Thank you for letting us play.**

**Warning: adult language, adult situations**

**Chapter 4**

**Joe's POV**

"Joe," I heard someone call my name. I could have sworn that voice belongs to Cupcake. I slowly turn around, seeing her leaning against Manoso's Turbo with her arms crossed, staring at me. She looks amazing tonight, her dress is long enough that it is considered acceptable, but short enough that I would be able to take her in a bathroom easily. Her hair looks phenomenal, for a change, and those shoes, my God, I'm getting hard again just looking at her. I'm sure I can salvage the night, getting Stephanie into my bed where she belongs.

"Cupcake, what are you doing here?" I ask as I saunter towards her, ready to embrace her in a hug. When I'm about ten feet from her she holds up her hand, says, "stop right there. Don't come any closer. The question is what are YOU doing here? You told me you were getting Anthony sobered up before taking him home to his wife. You left Mirage without Anthony or Mooch. Instead, you followed some bimbo here and went up to her apartment for about an hour and a half ago. Now, what are YOU doing here?"

Fuck me. I need to figure out a way to talk myself out of this mess. As the saying goes, the best defense is a good offense, so here I go. "What were you doing at Mirage and why the fuck are both of you following me?"

"That's where the skip was, for the distraction tonight. But when the guys discovered you and your crew there, we had to abort the plan. You would have interfered and blown my cover. As Ranger and I were about to leave, we saw you walk out with that bimbo. At first, I thought it was a coincidence. But then, you called me, from your cell phone, as I was sitting in Ranger's car watching you lie to me. When you hung up, you immediately walked over to the bimbo and kissed her. So, what are you doing here? Please don't insult me by lying to me."

"Some guys were bothering her in the club. I helped to get them to move along. I followed her home to make sure she got home okay, and she invited me up for a cup of coffee. That's it." I tell her. I think it's a pretty good story.

"So why did you kiss her in the parking lot of Mirage and again before you entered her building?"

"To keep up appearances. I posed as Mandy's boyfriend."

"When I talk to her tomorrow morning, she'll tell me the same story, right?"

"Of course, Cupcake. I don't understand why you don't believe me." I respond. I can see the anger in her eyes and her posture. Manoso parked under a light so I can clearly see her expressions.

"How did you get those hickeys on your neck? I didn't give them to you. You don't allow me to mark you." She said, before continuing, "you also have a purple colored lipstick on your collar. That's not a color I would ever wear, I don't wear anything close to that color, so don't try to say it's from me."

"You mean to tell me you didn't fuck Manoso tonight? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" I ask her. I need to get this back in my favor, and soon.

"Joe, stop changing the subject. Not that it's any of your business, but Ranger and I did not sleep together tonight or any night in the recent months. You know what, just stop your lies. Lester told me that you were flirting with her most of the night, even as much as buying her and her friends three drinks. He was working as a bartender there tonight. You came home with her to fuck her, which you obviously did. Now, I'll say what I want to say. Joseph Anthony Morelli, we are through, done, finished. You will never, ever touch me again, kiss me again, or step foot in my apartment unless you are there for official police business. You will not call me or contact me. You will not stop by my parent's house to try to get back in my pants. You and I are over. A thing of the past. We are no longer engaged to be engaged. In fact, you are single, so you can go back up to your bimbo's bed and stay there until the morning. Goodbye, Joe."

Steph turns to open the door to Manoso's Turbo, and I see red. I walk to her and grab her arm. I pin her to the car, twisting her arm behind her back, enough to hurt, but not enough to injure. "Stephanie, as long as you whore yourself out to Manoso, I will treat you like a whore. You want me to be exclusive to you, you want me to stop fucking other women, you need to stop hanging out with Manoso. You need to let me take you in the ass, you need to learn your place. Until then, I will take from whoever is willing to spread her legs for me, you will continue to sleep in my bed with me, and I will be in your bed when I want you. If it weren't for your pussy being so tight, I would have dumped you the curb a long time ago. I swear you have the tightest pussy I've ever had." I move my other hand to put it into the top of her dress when I hear a click and feel metal against my temple.

"Get your hands off of Stephanie now, Morelli, or you won't have a hand anymore." Manoso threatens me.

"Threatening a cop, eh? I'll arrest you for assaulting an officer." I growl, releasing Stephanie. She steps to the side, and Manoso pulls her behind him. I see another SUV enter the parking lot, watching two of his thugs walk towards Stephanie.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" The one called Santos asks her. She nods her head as he envelops her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. Tank is the other one who got out of the truck.

"Morelli, you will not touch Stephanie ever again or speak with her unless in an official capacity. Tonight's incident is recorded. Stephanie's wearing a wire. You try to charge me, the Chief will hear this recording. The girl you just fucked is the Chief's daughter. Did you know that? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear that one of his detectives fucked his daughter, especially one who's technically old enough to be her father. She's eighteen. She hates living in her home with her parents because of all the late-night phone calls and her siblings giving her no space. The Chief got her that apartment, so she could be safe and be able to spread her wings. The building and her apartment are secured by Rangeman. We have your antics in the elevator recorded, as well as you entering the apartment with her. I hope you saved enough money because I see the unemployment line in your future."

I feel myself getting nauseous. Fuck me. I really screwed up this time. What am I going to do? Why me? "If I leave Stephanie alone you won't tell anyone about tonight?"

"If you leave Stephanie alone, this will remain our secret. I won't break my word unless you break yours first. The deal has no expiration date." He tells me.

"Fine. You win. I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds. I don't know why you want Steph, she's not anything great in the sack. I hope you never want to do anything other than missionary for the rest of your life. And she can't give head worth shit." I say, making sure to push him away from my Cupcake. Any other man can have her, except for Manoso or his thugs.

"Maybe it's the man whose lacking, Morelli, because there is nothing that I can't do to her, no position that's forbidden. Maybe it's because she trusts me to respect her boundaries, to stop if she asks me to, instead of forcing myself upon her on the dirty floor of a bakery. Yes, Morelli, you raped Stephanie all those years ago, and then you wonder why she doesn't trust you or allow you to do other things. Go home and stroke your ego and don't ever talk about Stephanie disparagingly again."

Manoso turns towards Tank, Stephanie, and Lester when I know I need to get in the last word, "Santos, the boss lets you tap her whenever you want, right? That has to be the only reason you keep her around."

Before I can comprehend what is happening, Manoso punches me in the nose, and I feel it break. I see him getting ready to hit me again when Tank grabs his arms.

"Ranger, man, he's not worth it. He'll leave Little Girl alone now. We got her back. Don't worry, Bossman. Steph needs you, Ranger." Tank tells him.

The moment he hears Steph's name, his body relaxes. He turns around and holds Stephanie, apologizing to her. I see her trembling, holding her arm where I held her. He gently picks her up bridal style, placing her in his Turbo and buckling her in. He moves a curl off her face, looks in her eyes, then kisses her gently. He closes the door to his car then goes around to his side. Before he opens the door, he says, "Morelli, that was a warning. Next time, I won't stop at a broken nose. Stephanie is mine. I don't share, and I protect what belongs to me. You lost."

I watch him enter his car and take off. Tank and Lester retreat to their SUV and drive off in the same direction. I climb into my car heading to St. Francis to have my nose set. How did everything fall apart so quickly? I never should have made that call, and I never should have left with that girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Thank you for letting us play.**

**Warning: adult language, adult situations, smut**

**Chapter 5-One Year Later**

**Stephanie's POV**

That night a year ago changed my life, for the better. I finally saw Joe for who he was, a womanizing, chauvinistic pig. If I didn't catch him with his pants down, so to speak, I don't know if I ever would have believed the rumors about him. When we left Joe that night, I went with Ranger back to Haywood. No, we didn't make love that night. Instead, he helped me grieve the loss of my relationship, my friendship with Joe, and in a way the last visages of my innocence.

I realized that night that many people had a bad side and I chose to keep my head in the sand regarding their shortcomings. Since that night, though, I look at everyone holistically. It caused me to sever my ties with Lula, Connie, Mary Lou and most of the Burg. When the news of my break up with Joe traveled through the Burg, somehow, the story got changed to Joe walking in to find Ranger and me in bed together, and that is why he got the black eye. Once again, I was the one who was in the wrong. Mary Lou called, asking me how I could do that to Joe. Connie was only interested in who was the better lover, and Lula, well Lula wanted to know how I managed to nail the two hottest men in Trenton to the point where they fought over me not once, but twice. No one asked for my side, or even listened when I tried to tell them the truth.

My mother was livid, demanding I apologize to poor Joseph and beg his forgiveness. My father told me that I was a slut, a whore, demanding that I marry Joe to save my reputation. Valerie, St. Valerie, parroted my mother's words. Even grandma Mazur was more interested in their packages than in my happiness. Within a week of that incident, I lost everyone in my life that I knew, except for my Rangeman brothers.

I quit bounty hunting that week. I hated being the star of the cops' jokes, bets, and gossip. I wanted to do something that would make me proud; where I could succeed without rolling in the garbage. I spoke to Ranger, who gave me a smile that could light up Times Square. It seems that he and the rest of the Core Team had wanted me to help them with client meetings for some time. They feel that my personality would put a client at ease more quickly and help them gain customers, especially the female-owned companies and families. Lester and Ranger started to train me, and within two months I was the Vice-President for Client Services. The client base grew exponentially with me in the role. I started working out, practiced with my gun, and still do the occasional distraction, but I predominately work in the office. I help with payroll and scheduling, running searches when my expertise is needed. I am finally proud of myself.

Ranger and I started formally dating two weeks later and went on our first date three weeks after the incident. We decided not to have sex, at least not for a while because we wanted to develop our relationship slowly. We knew the sex was phenomenal but wanted the emotional connection as well. Our first date was dinner, dancing, and then snuggling in my bed, talking about our hopes for our future. We decided that we wanted a child together, sooner rather than later, which was another reason why we abstained from sex. I didn't want to get pregnant right away, I didn't want people to believe that Ranger and I only got together because I was carrying his child. I didn't want to take my birth control, and the way we desired each other, we knew we wouldn't always remember condoms. So, we decided abstinence was the best bet. Don't get me wrong, I had plenty of Ranger-induced orgasms. The things Ranger can do with his tongue and fingers, wow, I'm ruining my panties just thinking about them. I also know exactly how to bring him to an orgasm with my hands and mouth. I've even made him orgasm without touching his soldier, as he did to me as well.

Ranger proposed six months after we started dating. One month later we married. We spent our honeymoon in Hawaii, in a beautiful villa on a private stretch of beach, isolated from the rest of the world. We spent three weeks there, mostly naked. Every time I tried putting on clothes, Ranger would start kissing me, touching me, and before I knew it, I was naked, and he was inside me. We made love everywhere, in the ocean, in the tub, the pool, the jacuzzi, the bed, the floor, the counter, you get the picture. My sexual appetite has expanded, and there is nothing, I mean nothing, that I won't let Ranger do to me. I trust him completely.

One of the best was the third day of our honeymoon.

**_Flashback_**

_I awaken to feel my arms tied above my head with Ranger kissing my neck and my breasts. When he sees that I'm awake, he stops, sitting up to look at me while gently running his hands up and down my torso._

_"Babe, I want to try something with you today. It is something that I've fantasized about doing with you. I know it may be hard for you, if you don't want to do it, I'm fine with it." He said, pausing, "I once told you that I was sexually sick, and I am in a way. I have tried almost every sexual position possible, I've experimented with various scenes, bondage, S & M, dominance and submission, you name it, I've tried it. There were some that I enjoyed, others that I didn't. S & M isn't for me. I don't enjoy inflicting pain, at least intense pain, on my lover. I do enjoy bondage, and I do enjoy a submissive partner. You know I like to be in control, and that gives me the ultimate control. However, I know that you don't like to give up control easily."_

_"Ranger tell me what you want me to do. I trust you completely." I tell him._

_"I want to dominate you, just for today. I want you to follow my every order, my every command. I want to drive you crazy with desire. I want to bind you, to bring you to the precipice of an orgasm before stopping to build you back up again. I want you to experience la petit mort, the little death. It's when you have an orgasm so intense that you pass out as a result. Please, Babe, let me try it with you. If at any point you don't like it or don't want me to continue, I promise I'll stop, I won't force you."_

_"Okay. I'm game. What are the rules?" I reply. I love my husband, I do trust him completely. He has never hurt me and has always respected my boundaries. Carlos looked shocked at my quick agreement, then he recovered, giving me his wolf grin._

_"From this point forward, you will do nothing without my permission. You will not talk, you will not move, you will not try to guide me. If you do, I stop. You will address me as Sir or Master. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Sir," I reply. I watch as his soldier hardens._

_"If you want me to stop immediately, say 'red' and I will immediately stop. If you want me to slow down or to explain something to you, say 'yellow' and I'll pause to make sure you're comfortable. Do you understand, Babe?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Good girl. Our little game will end tomorrow morning at this time. Is that okay with you?"_

_"Yes, Sir." I was so turned on just thinking about the things he would do to me that I don't think I could have said no. I swear, if I were wearing panties, they would be ruined._

_"Stay still, do not move." He told me. I froze, watching him with my eyes. He walked away, returning a few minutes later with ice, whipped cream, and a candle. He lit the candle, placing it on its holder, allowing it to burn while picking up an ice cube and running the ice around my nipples. The cold had me shivering, and I felt my nipples harden. We've used ice and whipped cream before, but never the candle. He placed his mouth around my cold nipples, and the heat had me heating up in other areas. I wanted to moan, but I was told not to move. _

_"You may make noise," he tells me. He picks up the can of whipped cream and places some in strategic locations on my body. I moan and groan at his ministrations, trying hard to keep my hips still. He stops his sucking and licking of my breasts, then picks up the candle, allowing the wax to drip onto my torso. It's warm, but not too hot. He lets it drip around my nipples, the heat turning me on even more. He's watching my eyes, making sure I'm okay with this. I nod my head slightly, letting him know I'm okay._

_Carlos places that candle back down on the holder then run the ice along the wax. I feel my orgasm building. The sensations from hot to cold are too perfect. He trails the ice further down, around my clit, between my folds. "No, not yet. You're not allowed to cum yet, Querida. You need to hold it off, or I'll stop."_

_Hold it off. How the fuck can I hold it off when every touch is setting me on fire? "Control, Querida, use your mind to control your body. I promise, your final release will be that much better."_

_He gives me a few licks with his tongue, sucking on my clit, but I keep myself from cuming. "Good girl. I'm going to untie you now." He says. He unties my arms, gently rubbing them to bring back the circulation. "Kneel down, in front of the bed, facing the bed."_

_I follow his command. He adjusts my legs, so they are slightly separated, giving him easy access to my core. He kneels behind me, running his hands all over my body, lightly grazing my core, but never touching. He is turning me on even more than before. I feel like I'm going explode if he doesn't let me orgasm soon. He's kissing my neck, my back, slipping his fingers inside me for a few glorious seconds before removing them. He tells me to lick this finger clean, and I do, licking off my juices. Tasting myself on Joe was always a turn-off, but with Carlos, God, I want him badly._

_"It's time for you to use that mouth for something else." He tells me, as he places his cock in front of my face. I love giving Range blow jobs. It's the only time I ever feel in control. Plus, the sounds he makes, the way his cock twitches in my mouth, it turns me on, as well. I've even given myself an orgasm while blowing Carlos. I feast on his cock, licking, sucking, squeezing, doing everything I know he likes. Finally, I feel his cock pulsing, and I know his orgasm is close. I squeeze his balls gently, I feel him explode in my mouth. I quickly swallow everything I can, trying to make sure none of it leaks out._

_"Querida, that was awesome." He tells me. "You've earned yourself a reward. Wait here until I come back for you."_

_"Yes Sir," I reply. About thirty minutes later he returns. "Stand up and follow me."_

_I stand and follow Carlos outside. Even though there is no one around, I'm not yet comfortable being outside naked. I hesitate slightly. "Don't make me have to punish you." He says, his voice menacing._

_I follow him to the table in the middle of our veranda, in the shade. He tells me to sit as he lathers sunscreen on every inch of my body, once again bringing me to the brink of an orgasm, but he orders me not to cum again. Finally, he brings out brunch. He feeds me an assortment of fruit, bread, eggs, and bacon._

_"I need you to keep your energy up. I have a lot planned for you today, Babe. It's only 1100. Do you have any questions?"_

_"When will you allow me to cum? I'm going to combust soon." I tell him._

_"Not until the morning Querida. Trust me. It will be good."_

_"You got to cum. It's not fair." I say, not waiting to be told to speak. He grabs my hair, a little roughly, but not enough to hurt me._

_"You spoke without permission, Querida. Now you need to be punished. He put his fingers inside me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. I was so wet from being so turned on that he was able to slip right inside me. He started finger fucking me slowly but then started going faster. I started to feel my walls contract, the orgasm about to explode when he stopped. He stood me up, tying my hands behind my back. He leads me inside, making me sit on the couch. He kissed me passionately, then stepped away, stroking himself. He made me watch him masturbate. He brought his dick to my mouth and exploded in my mouth again. I greedily drank it all up, loving his taste._

_"Querida, if I don't give myself release, I won't be able to give you what I need to give you. I won't last when I finally enter you. I want to give you an experience you'll never forget. Please don't be mad, Querida."_

_He explained gently, holding my face in his hands. "I understand, Master," I respond._

_The truth is, I did understand. I learned in the last two days that if Carlos cums two or more times before he enters me, then we can fuck for a long time. He often can give me multiple orgasms in different positions. I'm just frustrated._

_We continue for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening with him teasing me, and I blow him three more times. Each time, his orgasm is more intense. I fall asleep and wake up when I feel the ice on my nipples once more. _

_"Tell me what you want, Querida," he says._

_"I want you to fuck me hard, rough, and from behind. I want you to grab my breasts and kiss my neck. I want you to make me explode, Sir."_

_Carlos gets off the bed and picks me up. He brings me outside and leans me over the back of the outdoor couch. The moon is full, and the stars are numerous. I hear the ebb and flow of the ocean. A moment later I feel him enter inside me, in one swift push. I whimper in pain and pleasure. I love when he takes me like this, from behind. He fills me up and hits my g-spot with every push. He kisses the back of my neck and plays with my nipples. I turn my head so I can kiss him as he slams into me._

_"Dios, Querida, you are so tight tonight. You feel so good." I feel myself about to cum when he pulls out. I moan in disappointment and frustration. He shifts my body, wrapping my legs around his waist, and he enters me again. This time, he walks us back inside, leaning my back against the wall of the villa as he continues to fuck me senseless. His mouth is on my breast, nipping at my nipple as my nails scratch down his back. Once again, just as I'm about to cum, he pulls out, this time taking me to the bed. He lies me on my side and is behind me once again. He lifts my leg and places his leg between mine while entering me from behind once again. His hands are all over me, and finally, one hand finds my clit. He builds me up, fucking me and squeezing my clit. Finally, I explode. I see black dots in my vision, then my world goes black._

_I wake up, to see two chocolate brown eyes looking into my blue ones. "Welcome back, Querida. How was that experience?"_

_"Oh my God! It was amazing. How long was I out?"_

_"About twenty minutes. I was starting to get worried. Can we do that again?"_

_"Only if you promise not to make me go all day with an orgasm. I don't want to go more than a few hours without an orgasm, especially if we are alone and together."_

_"Okay, Querida, fair enough. Thank you."_

_"No, thank you, Carlos."_

Three months ago, I discovered I was pregnant. We are expecting our son in four more months. My Hungarian hormones are going crazy, and I steal Carlos away several times a day for quickies. I know the guys know what's up, but none of them say anything. A happy Stephanie is a nice Stephanie. A sexually frustrated Stephanie is not one they want to be around. Carlos had to go to Miami a month ago for a client issue, and the doctor didn't want me to fly because I'm a high-risk pregnancy. I have gestational diabetes, which means sugar and carbs have been almost eliminated from my diet. It's making me even hornier. I was so frustrated after six hours of Carlos being away that the guys begged Ella to give me a little sugar, just enough to curtail my hormones. She did, and my sugar was fine, so I made it through Carlos' trip, though he did cut it short by three days at Tank's request.

Two days after I discovered I was pregnant, the Burg learned that Joseph Anthony Morelli was the proud father of twin girls. That night, he managed to impregnate the Chief's daughter. Her name is Mandy, and he had to marry her immediately. He now has a nineteen-year-old wife, three-month-old twins, and has his home, car, and office monitored by Rangeman. An alert goes off to his father-in-law if he is within fifty feet of a bar, strip club, or unknown location for more than ten minutes. He must inform the Chief of every place he is to visit while on duty and has a partner. Terry's number is blocked, as is the number of many other Burg women. In fact, the only women who he is allowed to receive calls from are his wife, his mother, his grandmother, his mother-in-law, me, and the Chief's sixty-five-year-old secretary. Since giving birth, his wife is too exhausted to service his boys, and he is suffering from a huge case of blue balls.

Carlos and I bumped into him two weeks ago, in Pinos. We had a quickie in Carlos' office before leaving to get lunch, so I was glowing in sexual satisfaction. Carlos had his hand wrapped around my waist, possessively holding me against him. I said hi to Joe, asked how his girls were, while Carlos kissed my neck. I swear, that man is constantly marking his territory, not that I mind. When we walked away, I know I heard him say, "great, she still has a high sex drive, and my wife is the fucking arctic."

I heard from Lester's girlfriend, Clarissa, who is the Chief's oldest daughter at twenty-eight that Mandy refuses to have sex with Joe until he learns how to pleasure her more than once. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of foreplay. She made that demand after learning what an excellent lover Lester is and from the notes Clarissa and I compared, he could give Carlos a run for his money, but I know Carlos is better.

It also seems that Morelli is regretting marrying Mandy, not that he had any choice. He is stuck with a wife half his age who doesn't mind staying at home, cooking and cleaning all day, but wants to do things other nineteen-year-olds do, like go clubbing, going away for spring break and going to concerts. But, as a mother and wife, she can't do those things and constantly whines to Joe how he ruined her college years.

Life is good for me now. I have a man who loves me for me, unconditionally. A man who would never cheat on me or stray. I left behind the life I didn't want. Now I am surrounded people who love and support me. Carlos' family accepted me with open arms, and I am a Manoso. His sisters are my sisters, his brother my brother in every sense of the word. After the baby is born, we have decided to move to Miami. Most of his family is there, and I have no one tying me to the Burg any more. Lester is planning to propose to Clarissa, and I think they will move to Miami with us. To think, all these changes happened as a result of "The Call."

**TC**

**A/N:** I was listening to my playlist on my way to Schenectady last week and hear "The Call" by the Backstreet Boys. This story started to perculate in my mind, and I decided to go with it. It's a short little fun tale and I hope you all enjoyed it. Definitely lighter than my usual stuff. Please read and review.

Once again, thank you to Susan, my fab beta.


End file.
